La Promesa de un amigo
by Yakitsu
Summary: Luego de 6 años de ausensia , Sasuke Uchiha decide regresar a su aldea natal ,pero ¿como será recibido por sus amigos?, pero aun mas importante para el , como sera recibido por cierta kunoichi? EDITANDO
1. Antiguos sentimientos

La promesa de un amigo 

Primer Capitulo

"Antiguos Sentimientos"

Ya habían pasado seis largos años desde que Sasuke había decidido partir de Konoha , marcharse cobardemente oculto en la oscuridad de la noche como si temiera tener que despedirse , a pesar de que siempre se mostraba frió , indiferente a todo , inmune a cualquier sentimiento , el no era así , junto a Naruto había aprendido lo que era la amistad , al igual que con Sakura , o por lo menos eso fue lo que el pensó al principio , ya que luego de un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo mucho mas fuerte , algo llamado...amor .Claro que el temeroso de mostrar sus sentimientos y por lo tanto alguna especie de debilidad , lo oculto por siempre , incluso cuando la pelirrosa le pidió que no se marchara , que no la abandonara , que ella lo amaba mas que a nada en este mundo , el no dio pie atrás y continuo con su decisión , lo ultimo que le dijo fue "gracias" , y luego de esto se marcho , oculto bajo el gran manto oscuro que nos otorga la noche , como quien huye del enemigo...ese enemigo llamado amor.

Luego de esa despedida Sakura quedo realmente destruida, aquel chico al que siempre había amado , aquel chico que cada noche le quitaba el sueño , aquel chico...se había marchado lejos de ella , posiblemente para no volver mas , y lo que mas le dolía ... el no la amaba , su amor de años no era correspondido.

Ahora, una nublada mañana de Noviembre, un joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años cruzaba el portal de Konoha, aquel chico era Sasuke Uchiha. A medida que avanzaba se preguntaba que seria de sus "amigos"¿como lo recibirían? de seguro no muy bien, después de todo el los abandonó, aunque lo que más le importaba era como lo recibiría Sakura, después de todo lo ocurrido, y así mas y mas preguntas fueron brotando en su cabeza, hasta que al fin vio una cara conocida, frente a el estaba Ino. Ella no lo reconoció, de hecho ni siquiera lo habría visto si el chico no le hubiese hablado.

- ¿Ino?

- ¿Si? – se voltea – ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Si, soy yo.

- Vaya, pensé que nunca más volvería a verte ¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo? – Pregunto curiosa la rubia, ya que Tsunade había decidido no contar a nadie la traición de Sasuke, solo las personas involucradas en la misión para traerlo de vuelta y Sakura sabían de su paradero.

- Es una larga historia – respondió, imaginándose ya a lo que debería enfrentarse.

- Lástima, voy saliendo a una misión importante, y ya voy atrasada.

- Para otra vez será – Dijo aliviado, no tenia deseos de hablar de nada relacionado con Orochimaru, y si lo debía hacer, lo haría con sus verdaderos amigos.

- Si, bueno, debo irme Sasuke-kun¡adiós! - Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡Espera¡Quiero preguntarte algo! – Gritó Sasuke, corrió hasta alcanzarla y quedar junto a ella.

- ¿Qué deseas saber, Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto la chica – Tal vez, después de todos estos años quiera declararme su amor... ¡que emoción! _–_ Pensó, le alegro tanto la idea, que una expresión de triunfo se le formo en el rostro.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Dijo el – Sigue siendo rara – Comento para sus adentros.

- No, nada, nada... – Respondió nerviosa - ¿Qué es eso que quieres saber?

- Bueno, yo quería saber si tu...

- ¿Si yo...? Vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas tímido¡dilo de una vez! – Pensó Ino.

- Si tú sabes donde puedo encontrar a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? – La respuesta la dejó bastante decepcionada – Frente de marquesina¡te odio! Tienes mucha suerte – Susurro en voz baja, sin que Sasuke se percatara.

- ¿Y¿Sabes algo?

- Si, ella en estos momentos anda en una misión junto a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, si todo salio bien, deberían volver hoy, en el transcurso del día

- Gracias por la información.

- No hay de que – luego de decir esto se aleja con bastante prisa, dejando al Uchiha pensativo.

- Ahora que les diré...

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, las calles de Konoha estaban casi desiertas, debido a lo temprano que era, por lo que no tuvo problemas por encontrarse con gente que lo pudiesen reconocer, aparte de Ino, quien no mostró siquiera interés en detenerlo, cosa que le agrado, no tenia deseos de lastimar a nadie. Para evitarse problemas no había entrado por las grandes puertas que se encuentran a la entrada de la Aldea, y su chakra estaba completamente oculto.

Luego de andar un rato, llego frente a la torre del Hokage, decidió ir a hablar con Tsunade, sabia que no seria fácil convencerla para que lo dejara regresar, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, después de todo, en esta, la Aldea de la Hoja, estaba lo poco y nada que tenia. Subió lentamente las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de la Godaime, para quedar frente a una puerta, tocó para ver si alguien le contestaba. Dentro todo era un completo desastre, habían botellas de sake por todo el escritorio, la mujer, estaba durmiendo sobre un montón de papeles y con una botella de su bebida preferida en la mano derecha, al sentir los golpes despertó de un salto, haciendo que el liquido se derramara sobre unos documentos, cosa que la puso de muy mal humor.

- Diablos – Toma los papeles y los comienza a agitar, en un intento de quitarles el sake - ¡¿A quien se le puede ocurrir venir tan temprano¡Pase!

Tsunade lo dijo con un tono de voz tan rudo, que a cualquiera se le hubiese puesto la piel de gallina, claro, a cualquiera menos a un Uchiha, quien abrió la puerta, quedando expuesto a la mirada de la mujer.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – Se sienta en su escritorio y toma un aire serio - ¿Por qué haz regresado?

- Regrese, porque es este el lugar que considero mi hogar, aquí se encuentran mis...amigos – Le costaba decir esa simple palabra, siempre se mostraba tan antipático con la gente en general, que era casi imposible que considerara a alguien en este mundo amigo.

- Con que amigos... – Piensa un poco – Esos amigos que mencionas, son aquellos que abandonaste hace ya seis años, entre esos amigos esta Naruto, a quien casi matas, si esos son tus amigos, creo que tenemos un concepto diferente de esa palabra – Estaba furiosa.

- Si, esos amigos – Respondió en tono despreocupado – Me gustaría pedirte que me dejaras volver a la Aldea, sométeme a cualquier tipo de prueba, pero déjame regresar...

- Sabes Sasuke, no es tan fácil aceptar a un criminal clase S de vuelta...además¿como se yo que tu no nos traicionaras de nuevo? – Alza una ceja – ¿O que no volverás con Orochimaru?

- Para tu información, Orochimaru esta muerto – Sonríe de forma altanera.

- ¿Muerto? – ¿Como era posible que el joven que tenia frente a ella, hubiese sido capaz de matar a alguien que ni siquiera ella pudo vencer? - ¿Como lo hiciste? Se supone que el iba a tomar tu cuerpo hace tres años... ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

- Bueno, cuando me correspondía cederle mi cuerpo, el decidió que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su contenedor, así que prefirió cambiar con Kabuto, cosa que fue un error ya que no tenia quien lo curara ni defendiera, este año, como debes haber calculado, le correspondía cambiar de cuerpo de nuevo, y esta vez si me escogió, pero se encontraba en un estado deplorable, y se había vuelto débil, por lo que no creí que mereciera tener el cuerpo con los poderes de un Uchiha, y decidí matarlo.

_- _Vaya, si que se ha vuelto fuerte... nos vendría bien alguien como el aquí en la villa... de seguro lo que haré será un error – Pensó – Sasuke, debido al gran enemigo que le has quitado a esta Aldea, dejaré que regreses, pero, tendrás que estar dos años haciendo misiones sin recibir paga, y si llegas a traicionar nuevamente a Konoha, enviare a un escuadrón ANBU con los mejores ninjas que tenga a buscarte para que te traigan aquí y matarte yo misma... ¿has entendido?

- Hmp

- Supongo que eso es un si – Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a un estante, abre una de las puertas y saca una banda color azul marino, con el símbolo de Konoha grabado en ella – Toma, esto te servirá, ahora eres reconocido oficialmente como ninja de Konoha, y sales del libro Bingo, por el momento serás chunin, mas adelante se te hará una prueba para evaluar tu nivel ninja, ahora márchate antes que me arrepienta.

- Si, gracias por todo Tsunade – Se coloca la banda en el cuello.

Antes de que Sasuke alcanzara a llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando entrar a tres personajes que el Uchiha reconoció al instante: Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura. No notó mayores cambios en sus amigos, Naruto estaba mas alto, y ya no tenia apariencia de niño molestoso, después de todo ya tenían casi veinte años, Kakashi seguía igual, y Sakura, bueno, era obvio que la encontraría cambiada, ya habían pasado seis años desde que no la veía, era una mujer hecha y derecha, no quedaban ni rastros de la niña que una vez fue.

El primero en ver al pelinegro, fue Kakashi, quien bajo su mascara, se limito a sonreír, luego fue el hiperactivo rubio, quien quedo atónito, nunca pensó encontrarse con su amigo de un día para otro, por lo que no supo que decir ni hacer, lo quería abrazar y darle la bienvenida, pero también quería golpearlo hasta mas no poder, solo se quedo ahí, parado sin siquiera moverse. La ultima en reaccionar fue Sakura, aquella chica que tanto sufrió con la partida del Uchiha, que tanto demoró en sacárselo de la cabeza, ahora, el estaba frente a ella, sentía como se destruía por dentro, pero a pesar de eso, se armo de valor y con esfuerzo dijo...

- ¿A que has regresado, Uchiha?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el chico¿Uchiha¿Desde cuando lo llamaba así¿Donde había quedado el Sasuke-kun? Se había imaginado que apenas lo viera se acercaría a el, lo abrazaría, le pediría que nunca mas la abandonara y le declararía otra vez su amor, pero la realidad era muy diferente, ella lo odiaba, y bueno, no la culpaba.

- Sakura, he regresado, y no me marchare jamás – Camino hacia a ella, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y que hay de tu entrenamiento? – Pregunto curioso

- Mi entrenamiento ha acabado, regrese para estar con mis...amigos – No podía creer que estuviera haciendo todo eso por ellos, según el, esto era lo mas humillante que había hecho en toda su vida.

- Me encantaría creerte, pero viniendo de un traidor, no son palabras confiables – Miraba a Sasuke con ganas de matarlo.

- Pero Sakura es... – Intento explicarle, pero ella no lo permitió.

- Con permiso Tsunade-sama – Sale de la oficina apresuradamente.

- ¡Sakura-chan¡No te vayas! - Intenta seguirla pero Kakashi se interpone – kakashi-sensei¡déme permiso!

- Será mejor que la dejes sola – Sonríe

- Teme¿esperas que te creamos? – En el fondo, Naruto confiaba en las palabras de su amigo, pero si su amiga Sakura-chan desconfiaba, el la debía apoyar.

- Naruto, deja de interrogar a Sasuke – Dijo Tsunade – Y ahora, por favor retírate, debo hablar con Kakashi.

- ¡¿Qué¡Pero yo creo que esto también me incumbe a mi vieja! – Apoya sus manos en el escritorio.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames vieja! Además, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con Sasuke¡ahora márchate! – Ya estaba bastante enojada y alterada por lo que el rubio decidió que era mejor irse.

- Como quieras vieja – Sale de la habitación murmurando por lo bajo.

- Cuando Naruto salió, la habitación quedo completamente en silencio, por lo que Kakashi decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Y que tienes que hablar conmigo?

- Bueno, es algo sencillo¿estarías dispuesto en aceptar a Sasuke de nuevo en tu equipo?

- Pues claro, después de todo el pertenecía a el antes de marcharse.

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke se alegro, aunque no lo demostró, por el gran orgullo que tiene. Ahora si volverían a ser los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que el era "feliz" con sus compañeros, otra vez pelearía junto a Naruto, competirían y se superarían, y podría proteger a Sakura, como en todas las misiones que realizaron en el pasado. Aunque también pensó que si lo odiaban, no tendría caso formar parte de un equipo en el que no lo aceptaban, pero se conformó con saber que si eso sucedía, solo tendría que luchar solo, no le era muy difícil hacerlo, durante casi toda su vida ha estado solo, no le afectaría en casi nada, el resto de su vida en soledad.

- ¿Sasuke? – Le llamaba Kakashi.

- Hmp – Dijo el pelinegro, que no tenia idea de que hablaban.

- Perteneces al equipo Kakashi – Le informo Tsunade – Ahora si puedes retirarte.

- Si – Se dirige a la puerta y sale de la habitación, en el camino hacia el exterior del edificio, se encontró con Shizune, quedo petrificada al verlo, el, solo la ignoro y paso junto a ella.

Cuando al fin salió, la calle se encontraba llena de gente, que al mirarlo se quedaban atónitos, de vez en cuando uno que otro ninja se le acercaba de manera sigilosa para atacarlo, pero veían el símbolo de Konoha que cargaba, y lo dejaban en paz, pensando que si tenia una banda, la Hokage lo debía haber aceptado y debía ser a ella a quien tenían que pedir explicaciones, camino por una calle abarrotada de puestos de diversos productos, al llegar al final de esta encontró un bosque, decidió internarse en el para olvidarse un poco de todo. Encontró un gran árbol y se sentó bajo la gran sombra que este le otorgaba.

- Fue un error haber vuelto – Dijo con tristeza – Seria mejor haber ido solo en busca de Itachi – Apoya la cabeza en el árbol.

Pasada media hora, Sasuke se levanto del suelo, y se disponía a marcharse, cuando de pronto siente unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, creyó que era alguna persona que lo había seguido con la intención de matarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo era Sakura, quien se sentó a unos cuantos metros de el. Se quedo observándola un rato, no hacia nada, solo miraba una flor que se encontraba frente a ella, de repente, una cristalina lágrima salió de uno de los ojos de la chica, quien miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, en un intento de encontrar paz. Aburrido ya de esconderse, el pelinegro decidió acercársele, para aclarar las cosas.

- Sakura... – Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que se asusto un poco.

- Sasuke...que sorpresa – Dijo ella, se levantó del suelo e iba a irse, pero el Uchiha, la retuvo.

- Creo que debemos hablar – Dicho esto, se para frente a ella, para que no se alejara.

- ¿Y de que? Creo que tu y yo tenemos las cosas bastantes claras – Se apoya en el árbol y mira fijamente al chico.

Sasuke sabia lo que quería decir, pero no como, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria ella, no deseaba que se pusiera a llorar, como odiaba cuando eso sucedía, al final solo decidió decirlo, que pasara lo que debía pasar.

- Tu, antes de que yo me marchara, dijiste que me amabas – Comentó el – Y, esas palabras, esas sencillas palabras, fueron uno de los motivos por los que regrese.

- Si ha sido así, creo que has cometido un error, yo ya no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera amistad, solo te considero un traidor.

No estaba completamente segura de lo que decía, durante todos estos años ella deseo con todo su corazón olvidar al chico que destruyo su corazón, deseo adquirir odio, detestarlo, y creyó haberlo logrado, pero todo se desmorono cuando el llego, apenas lo vio sintió una enorme tristeza, raro ¿no?, pensó que le iba a ser indiferente su regreso, pero estaba equivocada, sentía una gran angustia, no sabia porque, tal vez el hecho de que se marchara nuevamente, sentir de nuevo todo el dolor por el que paso, le aterraba.

- Pero Sakura, si te hice sufrir lo lamento mucho, nunca fue mi intención, entiende que si te llevaba conmigo, de seguro Orochimaru te mataría, te consideraría una molestia.

Molestia...esa simple palabra causaba en Sakura una tristeza enorme. Claro, que en la situación que se encontraba, no era buena idea ponerse a llorar como la niña que ya no era, así que decidió guardarse la pena que sentía y seguir con la conversación como si esa palabrita jamás hubiera sido mencionada.

- Ya no tiene caso que me digas todas estas cosas, yo te amé, y mucho – Afirmo ella – Pero fuiste tú, quien se encargó de destruir todo lo que sentía por ti.

- Pero...

Había quedado impresionado¿como era posible que Sakura Haruno, quien antes babeaba por el lo rechazara de ese modo? Tal vez solo se hacia la interesante, si, eso debía ser, con un poco mas de perseverancia, ella le aceptaría.

- ¿Sabes algo? He estado perfectamente bien sin ti durante seis años, y preferiría seguir así – Manifestó Sakura.

Sasuke quedo helado, aun no asimilaba bien las palabras que le había dicho. Sakura, por su parte, había decidido que su dialogo debía terminar en ese mismo instante, por lo que se separó del árbol en el que se encontraba y paso junto al Uchiha quien ni siquiera se movió, camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, bajo la mirada y nuevamente una rebelde lágrima bajo por la mejilla de la pelirrosa.

- Sasuke, en verdad, ya no quiero nada contigo, así que por favor, no insistas, hay un montón de mujeres aquí que se mueren por ti, solo debes escoger una – Sostuvo.

- Sakura – Se acerca a ella – Yo ya he escogido – Con una de sus manos, le toma la mano derecha, y con la otra, levanta su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren – Y adivina, esa mujer, eres tu – Declaró.

- Ella ya no sabia cuanto mas podría soportar, ahora estaba completamente segura, aun amaba a Uchiha Sasuke, aun tenía un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de la Haruno.

Se miraron unos segundos, el corazón de ella estaba agitado, cosa que Sasuke notó, el también estaba nervioso, obviamente el lo sabia ocultar mucho mejor, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de la chica, quien al parecer respondería al beso sin ningún problema, cuando sus bocas se encontraban tan solo a milímetros, Sakura recordó a alguien, al parecer, muy importante, ya que se separó del Uchiha rápidamente y comenzó a caminar como si lo del beso no hubiese pasado.

- ¿Pero que ocurrió? – Pregunto desconcertado el Uchiha.

- Yo no puedo estar contigo – Dijo ella – Lo siento, ya te lo había dicho¡pero eres alguien muy insistente!

- ¿Por que no? – Preguntó. Ya le estaba aburriendo la actitud que estaba teniendo Sakura.

- Porque yo...ya tengo novio, y lo quiero mucho – Afirmó ella con un tono de voz que el pelinegro reconoció como firme y sincero.

- Hmp – Se limito a decir.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Hola! Aqui les dejo nuevamente este primero capitulo, lo edite y le cambie el formato ya que el otro esta prohibido, además, creo que asi queda mucho mejor...por lo mismo demoraré mas en subir los demás capitulos, pero no se preocupen, que subiré unos tres seguidos, por si a alguien aun le interesa leer mi fic

Saludos!

**Y**akitsu


	2. Te amo

La promesa de un amigo

Segundo capitulo

"Te amo" 

- Ahora que lo sabes, por favor, no insitas – Dijo.

- ¿Quién... quien es? – Pregunto el.

- ¿Para que deseas saberlo¿Qué cambiara? – Dijo, no le gustaba encontrarse en aquella situación.

- Dime quien es – Insistió el, deseaba saber quien era.

- Ay Sasuke, que insistente eres, como quieras, te lo diré... mi novio es...bueno, el es...el es...

- ¡Soy yo! – Grito una voz.

- No puede ser – Pensó Sasuke.

Giró sobre sus pies y logro ver al novio de Sakura. Vio como sonrió a la chica, como la abrazó, como ella se alegraba estando junto a el. Definitivamente debía ser un truco, ellos no podían ser novios, es decir, no¡no podían!

- Teme, la vieja Tsunade no me dejo que hablara contigo – Dijo Naruto.

- ¿Tú eres el novio de Sakura? – Pregunto, solo le importaba saber eso.

Nunca pensó tener que enfrentar esta situación, su mejor amigo, estaba con la mujer que amaba, definitivamente el imaginaba llegar, declararse a Sakura, y renovar la amistad con el hiperactivo shinobi, pero la realidad era distinta.

- Si yo soy su novio – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que sorpresa – Refunfuño por lo bajo.

- Hacemos la pareja perfecta¿no es así Sakura-chan?

Sasuke y ella se dieron cuenta, para gran alivio de ella, que el rubio no había escuchado toda su conversación, sino que, había llegado cuando el peliazul le preguntaba quien era su novio.

- Claro Naruto, la pareja ideal.

Se sintió realmente aliviada con la llegada de su novio, no estaba segura de ser capaz de responderle al peliazul, no sabia porque pero había algo que se lo impedía, tal vez temía poder herirlo a el, o aun peor, herirse a si misma.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Pregunto el rubio, ya que Sasuke se había dado media vuelta y había empezado a caminar.

- Si, estoy cansado, necesito descansar – Respondió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Teme! Son seis años sin vernos¿que te parece si vamos al Ichiraku a comer un buen tazón de ramen? Y no te preocupes que yo invito – Insistió, deseaba poder hablar largamente con su amigo del alma.

- Realmente nece... – Intento decir, siendo interrumpido.

- ¡Vamos! Que de seguro será la última vez que yo invite

- Como quieras – Contesto resignado.

- Sakura-chan¿vienes? – Pregunto, sin recibir respuesta, la chica se encontraba sumergida completamente en sus pensamientos.

- Sakura – La llamo el Uchiha, sacándola así, de las confusas ideas que cruzaban por su mente.

- Si, lo siento¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Vienes al Ichiraku? – Inquirió.

- No, estoy agotada, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y darme un relajante baño.

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! Así recordamos viejos tiempos.

- Me encantaría, pero me siento demasiado cansada – Repitió, deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de su ex amor.

- Lastima, pero bueno, cuídate mucho – Se despidió de ella con un delicado beso en sus labios.

- Adiós, Sasuke-kun – Dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Se despidió sin siquiera mirarle , no se atrevía a mirar esos ojos que a pesar de demostrar una enorme frialdad a ella le encantaban , los ojos que le hacían perder la cabeza , los ojos del chico que un día amo , y que al parecer aun amaba. Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, perdiéndose en unos segundos de la vista de ambos chicos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Sasuke.

- Si, claro¡vamos!

Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio, cosa rara en el Uzumaki, por lo que Sasuke decidió terminar con el silencio sepulcral que los acompañaba, entablando una conversación.

- ¿Y hace cuanto estas con Sakura? – Pregunto, desea saber todo acerca de su relación.

- A ver, creo que... un año.

- ¿Un año¿Demoraste cinco largos años en conquistarla? – Dijo en un tono burlón.

- Si, y por lo mismo no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separara – Respondió con voz firme.

- Claro, yo tampoco permitiría que me separaran de ella – Añadió el Uchiha.

Al decir esto, Sasuke se percato que su amigo le observaba con algo de... ¿odio? Al parecer la chica se había vuelto motivo de peleas entre ellos, por lo que decidieron no hablar mas, para que las cosas no empeoraran, llegando así, sin siquiera hablarse al puesto de ramen.

Por otro lado, Sakura quedo destrozada con la conversación que había tenido con el peliazul ¿como era posible que algo supuestamente ya superado le afectase tanto? Ella quería a Naruto, no por nada estaba con el, hace un tiempo ya que había decidido olvidar al menor de los Uchiha, dejarlo en el pasado, y pensar en un brillante futuro junto al Uzumaki, tal vez se había equivocado en su decisión, no , no era eso, es que ni ella ni nadie, contaba con que Sasuke regresaría a la Aldea, y aun mas, nadie imaginaba, ni siquiera Sakura, que apenas se vieran el le declararía su amor, se encontraba demasiado confundida y desorientada, tanto así, que sus pies inconscientemente la llevaron a aquella banca maldita donde todo su dolor comenzó, se sentó, y comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido, perdió la noción del tiempo, y ni siquiera se percato que había pasado toda la tarde ahí y que se había hecho de noche. Miró a la Luna, sintiendo envidia de ella, ya que, allá arriba, en medio del cielo, entre las estrellas, su brillante compañera no debía afrontar ningún problema, pasado un rato, una pequeña lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la pelirrosa, luego otra, otra, hasta que ya no dejaron de brotar, como si de una fuga se tratara. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, con tristeza, con angustia, con odio, con desesperación, con sentimientos que ni ella entendía, pero que a pesar de eso, los sentía intensamente, intento tranquilizarse cerrando sus verdes ojos, pero debido al cansancio que sentía, quedo profundamente dormida, con una expresión de paz en su rostro, paz que solo en sueños lograba encontrar, ya que su realidad, era de completo caos en ese entonces.

Era un nuevo día en la Aldea de Konoha, y Sakura seguía en aquella banca, dormida, ajena a los problemas que acechaban su vida. De pronto tres personas se acercan a ella, un rubio, un moreno, y un hombre con la cara tapada.

- Sakura-chan, no sabes lo linda que te ves dormida – Susurro Naruto al oído de su novia.

- Patético – Pensó Sasuke.

- Naruto, despierta ya a Sakura, tenemos que entrenar, y no tengo mucho tiempo – Le pido Kakashi, quien leía un nuevo tomo de Icha Icha.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, despierta – Decía, mientras la movía un poco.

- Na... ¿Naruto? – Dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Mira a los dos que se habían adelantado.

- Bueno, es que hoy hay entrenamiento – Respondió alegremente.

- Pero si a mi nadie me ha avisado

- Si, bueno, ayer nos encontramos con Kakashi-sensei en el Ichiraku, y nos dijo que seria bueno que hiciéramos un entrenamiento, para ver como peleaba Sasuke, y me pidió que te avisara, fui a tu casa, y no respondiste, por lo que supuse que te habías dormido, pero no en el parque – Se explico el rubio.

- Si, es que ayer decidí dar un paseo y creo que el cansancio me venció – Le dijo, con una expresión de torpeza que a Naruto le encanto.

- Ya no importa, ahora vamos, que ya se nos adelantaron

- Si, vamos – Se levanta de la banca, y se van corriendo tomados de la mano hasta alcanzar a los demás, que ya habían llegado al lugar que se llevaría a cabo el entrenamiento.

- Al fin llegan – Dijo el peliplateado, mirando a los novios – Bien, el entrenamiento de hoy, consistirá en un combate libre, para que nos acostumbremos al estilo de lucha que ha adquirido Sasuke a lo largo de estos seis años, por lo que, como siempre les he dicho, deberán...

- Luchar con la intención de matar a su compañero – Lo interrumpió Sakura, mirando de reojo al peliazul, quien noto que esas palabras iban dirigidas a el.

- Bien dicho Sakura, empezaremos a la cuenta de tres – Añadió – ¿Están listos?

- Si – Respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Uno, dos, tres... ¡empiecen!

Sakura fue la primera en atacar, quien se dirigió directamente hacia el Uchiha, toda la tristeza y angustia que había sentido la noche anterior, la transformo en odio contra su antiguo amor. Luego fue Naruto, quien también ataco a su amigo, no porque le guardara rencores, sino porque, de eso se trataba el entrenamiento, Kakashi al notar esto decidió alejar a Naruto de esa pelea, ya que entendía los sentimientos de la chica, y creía que tal vez las cosas se podían aclarar con una batalla. Llevo al rubio a un lugar medianamente lejano sin que se diera cuenta, debido a la emoción que este sentía, y lo distrajo un buen rato.

La Haruno le lanzaba peligrosos golpes al Uchiha, pero ninguno de ellos lograba dar con su objetivo, quien por algún motivo, simplemente los esquivaba y no ponía empeño en atacarla.

- ¡Vamos¡Atácame! – Repetía mientras intentaba golpearlo - ¿O es que una molestia insignificante como yo no merece luchar contra el gran Sasuke Uchiha?

- No seas ridícula Sakura – Respondió, esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su rostro – No tengo intención ni motivos para luchar contra ti.

- ¡Pelea! Enséñame lo que aprendiste con ese maldito de Orochimaru! –Grito, lanzando un golpe lleno de chakra directo a sus costillas.

- Eres una molestia – Dijo, deteniendo con una mano el puño que iba dirigido hacia el, acercándola así a su cuerpo – Y sigues siendo débil – Aclaró, mirándola a los ojos que demostraban un inmenso odio.

- No me subestimes, "Sasuke-kun" – Dijo irónicamente, liberándose rápidamente del peliazul, sin que el ni siquiera se percatara, acumulo chakra nuevamente en su puño, y esta vez, si le dio, rompiéndole unas cuantas costillas, y lanzándolo varios metros lejos - ¿Ahora quien es el débil, Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

Mientras en algún lugar cercano, en el bosque, se encontraban los otros dos integrantes del equipo Kakashi, luchando animosamente.

- Hey, Kakashi-sensei, creí haber odio, que debíamos luchar contra Sasuke para adecuarnos a su estilo de lucha¿no? – Dijo Naruto, quien ya se había aburrido de luchar contra su maestro.

- No te preocupes, si logras derrotarme, podrás ir con ellos - Respondió con una expresión de alegría en el único ojo visible.

- O sea, nunca – Pensó el rubio, sin ninguna esperanza de lograr derrotar al hombre.

La situación entre Sasuke y Sakura, seguía siendo tensa, el permanecía en el suelo, y ella lo observaba desde una distancia prudente. El comenzó a reír, dejando atónita a la chica, quien no comprendía que le había causado tanta gracia.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Pregunto, comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar junto a el.

Error. Apenas estuvo a su alcance, este la golpeo con una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto a el. Sasuke se giro rápidamente y se arrodillo sobre ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto y que sus rostros quedaran a unos centímetros de distancia, logrando que ella se sonrojara.

- Sasuke-kun, que... ¿que haces? – Intento quitárselo de encima, golpeándolo con sus puños, pero el los detuvo y los coloco contra el suelo, inmovilizándola por completo.

- Tu eres la débil – Dijo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Definitivamente este loco...ahora suéltame antes de que alguien nos vea – Ordeno la Haruno, quien intentaba no mirar los negros ojos que tenia frente a ella.

- Antes, dime...que no me amas

- ¿Qué¿Otra vez? – Dijo ya hartada de la insistencia del peliazul - ¿Para que quieres que te lo repita?

- Dímelo mirando directamente a mis ojos – Pidió, o mejor dijo, ordeno – ¿Que tan difícil puede ser decir "No te amo"?

- Ya te dije que es a Naruto a quien quiero, somos novios... además ¿porque te importa tanto que digas tres estúpidas palabras?

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir tres estúpidas palabras? – Inquirió el.

- Bueno, es que...la verdad... – Intento responderle, pero ni ella sabia la respuesta.

- ¿No me lo dirás, cierto? No puedes... – Dijo, con aire triunfador, y brindándole una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que la chica veía en el una sonrisa de alegría. Varias veces habían reído juntos, pero eran mas de burlas o altanería, provocadas por Naruto, muy distinta a esta, que era de la más pura felicidad y ternura, y todo gracias a ella. Luego de esto, Sasuke decidió soltarle las muñecas, quedando así desprotegido ante un ataque por parte de la kunoichi, quien recordó el golpe que le había dado y había decidido repararle las costillas, ya que posiblemente, su ataque había destruido algunas.

- Sasuke-kun, debo cu... – Pero fue interrumpida.

- Shhhhh – Se apresuro a colocar uno de sus dedos en sus labios, dándole a entender que no dijera nada.

A Sakura de inmediato se le acelero el corazón, miro directamente a sus ojos, sintiéndose desnuda ante el, como si pudiera ver aun mas allá de sus pupilas, como si de un libro abierto se tratara y el pudiera leer todos los secretos que guardaba. Se agito aun más, cuando vio que Sasuke, acortaba a cada segundo más y mas distancia que los separaba, y pensaba que al fin el deseo que había tenido por años se haría realidad. Decidió hacer nada, quedarse quieta esperando el momento, cerró sus ojos y al instante sintió los calidos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, el beso fue largamente correspondido, abrazo al chico haciendo que su cuerpos se acercaran a un mas y deseando que aquel momento nunca se acabase, que se quedaran unidos por siempre, que el tiempo se detuviera y ese momento se repitiera infinitamente por siempre. Pero el se separo de ella y la miro dulcemente haciendo que se sonrojara de sobremanera, acerca su boca lentamente a su oído y con un toque de sensualidad susurro a su oído **"Te amo"**

- Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun – Le afirmo, mirando directamente a sus ojos y besándolo nuevamente.

Se quedaron tendidos sobre el césped un largo rato, a Sakura nunca le había parecido mas hermoso el cielo, no tenia palabras para describir la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía, el peliazul en cambio, observaba detalladamente a la chica, quien se ponía un poco nerviosa.

- Creo que será mejor seguir entrenando – Dijo repentinamente el, levantándose del suelo y haciendo una leve mueca de dolor que intento disimular, pero que la Haruno noto.

- Perdón por lo de tus costillas, deja que te las cure – Manifestó, levantándose del suelo.

Pidió a Sasuke que se sentara a la sombra de un árbol, para demorar menos en sanar las heridas provocadas por su golpe, intento demorarse la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, y en tan solo unos minutos, acabo con su tarea, dejando sorprendido al Uchiha.

- Te has vuelto fuerte – Afirmo, orgulloso de su compañera.

- Tu ya eras fuerte – Dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Ahora si, entrenemos antes que llegue Kakashi y nos regañe estar hablando.

- Naruto – Susurro, recordándolo de repente - ¿Qué le diré? Amo a Sasuke-kun y...quiero mucho a Naruto, no me gustaría herirlo, demonios, estoy metida en un gran problema – Pensó, con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto – Te noto preocupada

- Que no es obvio – Dijo para sus adentros – No, no pasa nada. En realidad si, tu sabes que yo soy novia de...

- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de esas cosas – La interrumpió, ahora, a entrenar.

Cerca de ellos, se encontraba Naruto, quien al parecer al fin se había librado de su sensei y buscaba a sus compañeros para unírseles en su entrenamiento.

- Por fin me libre de Kakashi-sensei, ahora ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? – Se preguntaba el Uzumaki, quien corría a gran velocidad entre los árboles intentando encontrar a sus amigos.

- Naruto – Dijo Kakashi, saliendo de entre unos arbustos, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien resbalo y cayó al suelo - ¿Por qué te escapaste? – Pregunto.

- Eso dolió – Manifestó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para ver si así el dolor cesaba – Y yo que pensé que lo había perdido – Pensó triste

- Da igual, de todas maneras ya se no hizo tarde, vamos a reunirnos con Sasuke y Sakura.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar que se encontraban el peliazul y la chica, la situación era mas o menos asi. Sakura se encontraba en el suelo arrodillada frente al chico, quien apuntaba directamente a al pecho de ella con su espada (Chokuto).

- Debes ser mas rápida – Aclaro – El enemigo ya te habría liquidado.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que estoy realmente agotada – Dijo, con la respiración entrecortada, debido al cansancio que sentía.

- Creo que me excedí

- No, no te preocupes, creo que tendré que trabajar mas duro, pero tu estuviste genial – Afirmo, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! – Grito desesperado, corriendo hasta quedar junto frente a Sasuke.

- Na...Naruto¿Qué sucede? – Le sorprendía la actitud sobre protectora que había adquirido.

- ¡Tu! – Mira a Sasuke - ¿Qué te crees¿Eh¿Por qué apuntas a MI novia con esa estúpida arma? – Pregunto furioso.

- Primero, ya se que es tu novia, no es necesario que lo remarques tanto cada vez que me ves. Segundo¿Acaso esto no es un entrenamiento? Eso hacíamos genio, entrenar – Respondió, ya estaba harto de su amigo.

- Bien, será la última vez que entrenen juntos, no quiero que te acerques más a Sakura-chan ¿Oíste?

- Opino, que tu no tienes derecho a ordenarle nada, eso es algo que debería decidir ella

- ¿Sakura-chan? – La observa, pidiéndole apoyo.

- Bueno, yo...yo creo...que tal vez...

Continuara

* * *

**¡**Hola

Espero que les haya gustado como quedo :)

Saludos a la gente que lee mi fic! Se los agradezco de corazón.

Atte.

Yakitsu 


	3. Mejores amigos

La promesa de un amigo

Tercer capitulo 

"Mejores amigos"

- Bueno, yo...yo creo...que tal vez... – Pensaba que decir, que hacer, para no molestar al Uzumaki – Seria buena idea darnos un tiempo – Finalizo, esperando a ver la reacción del rubio.

- Sakura-chan¿Hablas en serio? – Pregunto incrédulo, no esperaba que ella le dijera algo así.

- Si, creo que últimamente, bueno, creo que tu te debiste haber dado cuenta de... – Intento explicarse de la mejor manera para no herir a Naruto, aunque bien sabia, de que cualquier manera, esto le dolería a ambos.

- ¿Es...es por Sasuke? – Le pregunto. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, todos lo notaron.

- No... no te pongas así Naruto – Dijo con el tono mas dulce que pudo colocar.

Se acerco a el, quedando juntos, acerco su mano a la de el, en un intento de tranquilizar al rubio, pero el la quito de donde la tenia y luego le dedico una mirada llena de ira, cosa que asusto a Sakura y decidió no acercarse. El rubio se alejo hasta quedar junto a un árbol, le dio un fuerte golpe, casi destruyéndolo.

- Haz lo que quieras – Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una estela de humo.

- Naruto – Susurro la chica...

- No te preocupes Sakura, de seguro lo veremos en la Villa, y podrán hablar mas tranquilos – Aseguro Kakashi, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su alumna.

- De seguro...de seguro me odiara por esto – Manifestó.

- No digas tonterías, el es incapaz de odiar a alguien, y mucho menos a ti, que eres una de las personas mas importantes en su vida – Aclaro el Hatake.

- Perdóname Naruto – Susurro.

- Creo que seria mejor que regresaran a sus hogares, seguramente quedaron agotados con el entrenamiento – Dijo el sensei, mirando a ambos chicos.

- Si Kakashi-sensei ...

- Sasuke ¿serias tan amable de acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa? – Pregunto a su alumno, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos.

- Como quieras – Respondió el, de manera desinteresada.

- Entonces me voy, cuídense – Se despidió, desapareciendo en unos segundos.

Luego de la partida del sensei, quedo un silencio bastante incomodo en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, ni siquiera se miraban, Sasuke sentía que debía hablar con ella, pero no sabia que decirle, estuvo un buen rato pensando como entablar una conversación sin que se transformara en una terrible discusión, hasta que al fin decidió dejar que las palabras salieran de manera espontánea y natural...

- Sakura... – Alcanzo a decir, antes de ser interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

- No deseo hablar – Manifestó.

Comenzó a caminar ignorando por completo a Sasuke, quien no sabía si debía seguirla o dejar que se marchara. Finalmente recordó que Kakashi le había pedida que la llevara a su casa, por lo que decidió ir unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella.

- Que grave son las mujeres – Iba pensando - ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó, Sakura se había detenido.

- Todo es tu culpa – Dijo, volteándotese hacia el.

- ¿Qué? – Se sentía completamente perdido, no entendía porque la chica le decía eso.

- Todo lo que ha pasado, todo es gracias a ti, gracias a tu maldito regreso. – Su voz se entrecortaba y unas rebeldes lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas de desesperación, sino, lagrimas de ira, de impotencia.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo, acercándose a ella.

- ¡No te me acerques Sasuke¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida de una buena vez por todas¿Me oíste¡No quiero cruzarme contigo nunca más en todo lo que me resta de vida! – Gritó, dejando al Uchiha perplejo y con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

- Hmp – Suspiró – Quiero que sepas, que yo no tengo nada que ver en el término de tu relación con Naruto.

- ¿Cómo que no¿Besar a alguien y decirle que el ama no significa nada para ti¿Acaso no es una presión¿No es confundir a alguien? – Pregunto ofendida.

- No, si tienes tus sentimientos claros, no significaría nada para ti, y lo ignorarías – Respondió tranquilamente y sin ninguna expresión en sus rostro.

- Sasuke eres un... ¡Aléjate de mi¡Desaparece! – Exclamó, finalmente dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permitieran. No le gustaba mostrarse débil frente a Sasuke. Quería dejarle en claro que ya no tenia doce años, ya no era una niña llorona. Corrió sin siquiera percatarse por donde iba, solo deseaba alejarse lo mas que pudiera de el. Se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no podían mas, y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en Konoha. Aun no era muy tarde, por lo que en las calles todavía andaba gente, decidió irse por los pasajes con más personas para confundirse con la multitud y no encontrarse con ningún conocido. A penas llego a su hogar, entro en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar, mirando nostálgicamente aquel recuadro en el que aparecía el en ese entonces, feliz equipo 7. Ahora por fin había vuelto Sasuke, pero lo que menos tenían era felicidad. Y todo gracias a ella, el motivo de pelea entro los mejores amigos que jamás había visto. Pensando en estas cosas y muchas mas, se durmió, con la esperanza de que al siguiente día, todo fuera mejor.

Sasuke ni siquiera se preocupo de seguirla, pensó que si lo hacia, todo se pondría peor. Se quedo observando el lugar por el cual ella se había marchado, pensando en sus palabras. Giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que la chica había seguido, estaban apareciendo las estrellas, y recordó todas las veces que imagino el rostro de Sakura en el cielo. Creía que pensar en todas esas cursilerías era absurdo e intento no pensar más en ella, aun sabiendo que eso no era posible. Se sentó en una roca que dejaba a la vista la Luna, que a pesar de no estar llena, se veía hermosa. Cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Sakura, sigues siendo una molestia para mí – Susurró, observo un rato el cielo y nuevamente emprendió la caminata, seguramente buscando un buen un lugar para dormir.

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, el Sol había salido hace unas cuantas horas y la gente ya había invadido las calles corriendo de aquí para allá, o simplemente vendiendo sus productos en sus tiendas. Había una chica que a pesar de que ya fuera tarde, aun dormía placidamente en su casa. Si no fuera por que alguien toco a su puerta, habría dormido todo el día.

- ¡Frentezota¡Ábreme! Que no tengo todo el día – Gritaba Ino desde la puerta, quien luego de tocar una par de veces ya se había aburrido y estaba a punto de tumbar la entrada.

- ¡Ya voy, cerda! – Venia recién despertando - ¿Por qué tendrá que venir tan temprano?

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamo, haciendo parecer sus gritos el chillido de un jabalí.

- ¡Ya, cállate! –Exclamo, abriendo la puerta de muy mala gana.

- Al fin te dignas a recibirme – Dijo, entrando rápidamente a la casa.

- Se supone que andas en una misión y además, solo a ti se te ocurre venir tan temprano – Se explico, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Temprano? – Pregunto extrañada – Pero si ya es casi el mediodía, y la misión era en una Aldea vecina, termine de inmediato.

- Creo que... me quede dormida.

- Ya te he dicho, si sales con Naruto debes cuidarte de no que...

- No digas tonteras – La interrumpió – Yo no soy como tu. Además, con Naruto nunca ha llegado a pasar nada de "eso"

- ¿En serio? – Le pregunto, a punto de estallar en risas.

- No le veo nada gracioso¿sabes? – Manifestó enojada, Ino siempre la molestaba con ese tipo de cosas – Dime de una buena vez a que has venido, si no quieres que te corra de mi casa.

- Bien, es que tengo que ir a hacer unas compras para la bienvenida que la Aldea le esta preparando a Sasuke-kun – Le dijo alegremente.

- Y... ¿donde entro yo? – Pregunto, no entendía porque la había ido a buscar.

- Bueno, yo pensé que tu estarías dispuesta a ayudarme a organizar, debes ser una de las mas felices de que Sasuke-kun este de vuelta – Respondió, como si de algo obvio se tratase.

- Te equivocas Ino¿como alguien puede estar feliz de que un traidor como el regrese a la Aldea? Honestamente creí que lo atacarían con preguntas y acusaciones en vez de prepararle una fiesta – Se explico.

- Tsunade se encargo de que todos supieran que había matado a Orochimaru, y tu bien sabes que el un montón de veces intento invadir Konoha, lo que significa un peligro menos para nosotros, sin contar además a quien sabe cuantos mas ninjas habrá eliminado Sasuke-kun.

- Parece que estuvieras hablando un héroe, tal vez deberían nombrarlo Hokage también¿no crees? – Se burlo, había planeado no pensar en Sasuke ni Naruto en todo el día, pero Ino había entrado mencionado al Uchiha antes que todo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? – Pregunto, no le parecía normal que su amiga hablara así del hombre que siempre había amado.

- Ino, si tú supieras – Pensó – No, nada mas entrenamos un rato – Respondió.

- Si, claro – Dijo para si – Ve a vestirte antes que me retrases aun mas- Ordenó.

- ¿Y a donde deseas que te acompañe?

- A comprar las cosas, Tsunade me paso toda la lista, y es bastante larga.

- ¿Y por que debo ir yo? Si fue a ti a quien mando.

- Tu eres su aprendiz, aparte, no te cuesta nada ayudar a tu amiga querida¿no?

- Si claro – Dijo malhumorada – Voy con una enorme sonrisa – Añadió – Pero lo siento, me siento un poco agripada, por lo que desearía quedarme en casa todo el día – Mintió, la verdad quería estar ahí todo el día, para evitar cualquier encuentro casual con Sasuke y/o Naruto.

- Esa no es excusa, de todas maneras deberás salir en la noche.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto asustada.

- Tsunade-sama quiere que todo el equipo siete este en la fiesta, ya que son los que mas compartieron con Sasuke-kun en la Aldea – Aclaró.

- ¡No! porque tendré tan mala suerte – Pensó angustiada – Genial, espérame quince minutos y salimos.

- Quince minutos nada más, o te saco a la fuerza de aquí frente de marquesina.

- Eso me gustara verlo Ino cerda

Sakura se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y en menos del tiempo estipulado, las amigas iban saliendo de compras. Lo primero en la lista era la comida, que por cierto, era bastante, después de todo, toda la gente de la Aldea iría. Cuando iban saliendo del puesto de verduras, se encontraron con Hinata, quien las saludo alegremente y se les unió en su misión. Así pasaron más de dos horas hasta que finalmente habían llegado al final de la lista, solo les faltaba comprar las flores. Así que emprendieron su camino a la floristería de los padres de Ino.

- Finalmente terminamos, fue realmente agotador – Exclamo la rubia, al salir de la ultima tienda que debían visitar.

- Pero si tu no haz hecho mas que mandar, somos Hinata y yo quienes llevamos todas las bolsas – Reclamó, y con razón. Iba completamente cargada con bolsas.

- Pero ustedes son fuertes, sobre tu Sakura, posees una increíble fuerza bruta.

- N-No te preocupes Ino-san – Dijo Hinata en un tono de voz apenas audible, como siempre.

- Eres un aprovechadora – Murmuro por lo bajo la Haruno.

Iban casi llegando a la floristería, tan solo le faltaban dos calles, cuando de pronto, Sakura vió, que unos cuantos metros delante de ella, se venían acercando entre la multitud Shikamaru, Choji y...Naruto.

- Naruto¿como va tu relación con Sakura? – Pregunto Choji, sin antes introducir unas cuantas papas fritas a su boca.

- Bueno, la verdad es que nosotros terminamos – Respondió, bajando la mirada – En realidad, ella termino conmigo, y por algún motivo, no me siento triste.

- Suena problemático.

- Creo que nuestra relación nunca llego a ser algo mas que de amigos

- ¿Y para estabas con ella? – Pregunto Shikamaru – No se supone que se esta con alguien cuando se ama, por lo menos eso dicen las mujeres.

- En primer lugar, cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, solo era otra vez mas en la que yo le decía lo bonita que era, y que la quería mucho, como siempre. Pero un día ella me dijo que yo le gustaba, le gustaba más que como amigos, y por lo mismo decidimos intentarlo – Se explico, dejando pensativos a ambos chicos.

- Se veían felices – Dijo Choji, introduciendo otro montón de papas a su boca – Además duraron casi un año juntos.

- ¿Felices? Claro que éramos felices. ¿Alguien podría sentirse triste con una persona tan linda como Sakura-chan como novia? Y bueno, el tiempo pasa volando¿no creen? – Aclaró el rubio, sonriendo de manera bastante alegre.

Frente a ellos, estaba Sakura y aun no la veían. Ella se había detenido y miraba al Uzumaki fijamente, y se preguntaba si era posible que el no estuviera enojado con ella debido a la gran sonrisa que tenia en esos momentos. Se sintió angustiada y comenzó a buscar con la mirada un lugar en el cual poder esconderse, justo a un lado de ella, había una tienda de ropa.

- ¿Qué les parece si entramos a ver ropa para la fiesta de hoy? – Pregunto nerviosa, esperando que la respuesta de sus compañeras fuera un si.

- Creo que eso será para mas tarde, ahora debemos llevar la comida hast... – Intento explicar, pero Sakura la tomo de un brazo y la obligo a entrar en la tienda, seguidas de Hinata.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Se suelta del brazo de su amiga.

- ¿A mi? Absolutamente nada, solo quiero comprar ropa para verme bien hoy – Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Afuera, uno de los tres chicos se percato de la presencia de la Haruno, y también de su extraña forma de comportarse.

- Que problemático, al parecer Sakura te evita – Dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención del rubio.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto inquieto.

- Acaba de entrar en esa tienda – Dijo, señalando el lugar exacto de donde la había visto entrar.

- Creo que tengo que hablar con ella, ayer reaccione muy mal, nos vemos mas tarde - Se despidió con un moviendo de mano, y camino en la dirección que su amigo le había indicado.

Sakura, simulaba que miraba ropa, ya que lo único que hacia era desordenarla un poco, escoger una, levantarla y luego seguir desordenando. Esperaría unos minutos antes de salir de nuevo a la calle, para estar segura que el ya no estaba cerca.

- Sa-Sakura-san...

- Si Hinata¿que ocurre?

- Yo quería...quería – Intentaba decir algo, pero como de costumbre sentía algo de vergüenza.

- Solo dilo, que no muerdo – Dijo, sonriéndole.

- Quería decirte...que lamento mucho que tu relación con Naruto-kun haya acabado – Finalizo, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo se entero? – Se preguntaba sorprendida Pregunto – Gracias

- ¿Terminaste con Naruto y no me lo contaste frentezotas? – Grito Ino, quien venia saliendo de los probadores.

- ¿Y porque tendría que contárselo a una cerda como tu?

Habían comenzado a discutir nuevamente, como lo hacían normalmente, por lo mismo, Sakura estaba distraída y no se percato cuando el Uzumaki entro en la tienda.

- Na...Naruto-kun – Lo saludo Hinata.

- ¿Naruto? – Pensó, se volteo y quedo frente a frente con el.

- Hola Hinata, Sakura-chan¿tienes unos minutos? – Pregunto mirándola, se veía bastante sorprendida.

- Cl-claro – Respondió – Vuelvo en un rato – Dijo, refiriéndose a sus amigas.

Salieron de la tienda, y caminaron un rato. Sakura no se atrevía a mirarlo y el se dio cuenta de eso, el Uzumaki se detuvo en una banca y luego se sentó en ella, la chica lo imito. Ella al notar que llevaban un buen rato sin hablar, decidió entablar una conversación, o por lo menos intentarlo.

- Naruto, si estás enojado conmigo, lo entenderé, pero por favor déjame explicarte el motivo de porq... – Fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- No te preocupes, no estoy enojado, ni tampoco dolido – Aclaró.

- Entonces de que deseas hablar – Pregunto sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

- Primero, quiero que no te sientas mal, ni tampoco culpable de nada, después de todo creo que si tú no terminabas la relación, yo lo haría.

- ¿Qué?

- Nuestra relación siempre fue la de amigos, y creo que al intentar ser algo mas nos equivocamos, ya que a pesar, de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, nunca nos llegamos a querer como pareja – Añadió.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón – Dijo, reflexionando.

- ¿Crees que podemos volver a ser amigos? – Pregunto el, esperanzado.

- No, no creo que podamos ser amigos – Respondió, ocultando su rostro.

- ¿En serio crees eso? – Su voz había tomado un leve tono de tristeza.

- Si, nunca podremos ser amigos...pero si mejores amigos, o aun mejor, seremos hermanos – Especifico, acercándose al chico y abrazándolo tiernamente – Idiota¿en serio creíste que diría que no?

- Gracias Sakura-chan – Dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¿Y gracias porque? – Le pregunto, separándose de el y mirando sus ojos.

- Gracias, por ser como eres – Aclaró, sonriendo.

- En ese caso, yo te agradezco lo mismo, y también te agradezco que siempre estés tan preocupado por mi – Manifestó – Sasuke-kun¿tambien significa que no pasa nada con el? – Pensó – ¿Eso significa, que no guardas ningún tipo de rencor hacia Sasuke-kun?

- Lo de el, es completamente diferente – Respondió, de manera cortante.

- Pero... – Intento decir.

- No hablemos de el por hoy... ¿si? Ya me basta con tener que verlo esta noche.

- Como quieras Naruto, ahora creo que es mejor que vuelva con las chicas.

- Si, ya sabemos como es Ino, cuídate Sakura-chan.

- Tu igual, nos vemos en la fiesta – Se levanta de la banca y se despide con un beso del rubio.

- Creo que si no hubiera ramen gratis no iría.

- Si sigues comiendo así engordaras como una vaca y ninguna chica te querrá.

- Me basta con que tu me quieras Sakura-chan – Luego de decir esto, se retira corriendo perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

- Gracias amigo – Fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de comenzar a caminar.

Continuara...

* * *

**Gracias por leer !**


	4. Bienvenido a casa

**Cuarto capitulo**

"**Bienvenido a casa"**

Naruto: Si...que fiesta será...creo que si no hubiera ramen gratis no soportaría estar ahí xD

Sakura: ¬.¬'

Naruto: U, Bye.

Sakura/_Mejor no volveré con Ino, o me enloquecerá con sus interrogatorios\ _

Y así camino por la aldea, al menos ya tenia una carga menos, Naruto no era infeliz con el quiebre de su relación, pero aun le quedaba Sasuke, le había dicho que no lo quería ver mas con la intención de no herir mas al rubio al verlos juntos, pero ahora que sabia que eso no era así, podía estar con el Uchiha

Sakura: _/Estoy muerta de hambre TT, después de todo, no he desayunado, buscaré a Sasuke-kun y comeremos algo juntos\_

Pero por más que lo busco, no lo encontró, así que decidió ir sola a comer un poco de ramen

(Al ser novia de Naruto ,este la invitaba cada vez que podía a comer de su comida preferida , así que termino por contagiarle su fanatismo) luego de comer dos tazones , decidió seguir buscándolo , sin resultados , por lo que decidió caminar un rato por los bosques , para salir un poco del aire festivo que se respiraba en la aldea , y que a pesar de todo , no la contagiaba , se preguntaba si el Uchiha menor estaría enfadado con ella , tal vez se había tomado muy a pecho las palabras NO QUIERO VERTE MAS , llego a una especie de muelle , y allí se sentó a mirar , como el sol cada vez bajaba mas y mas , y poco a poco iba desapareciendo lentamente bajo las aguas del mar , formando un hermoso paisaje que la chica disfrutaba enormemente , pero le hubiese gustado mucho mas , si hubiese estado acompañada … acompañada por el hombre que amaba , Sasuke . Lo que ella no sabia, es que si tan solo ese paisaje no la hubiese encandilado con su belleza y hubiera decidido seguir caminando, se habría encontrado con el peliazul, quien había estado desde el día anterior ahí. Simplemente pensando, pensando en todo lo ocurrido...

Sakura: Diablos, ya se me hizo tarde, son las 18:30 hrs., la fiesta empieza a las 20:00 hrs. , y estoy bastante lejos...mejor regresare.

Decidió regresar a la aldea, caminando lentamente, llegando a las 19:30 hrs.

Sakura: Me quedan 30 minutos...ya no hay nadie en la calle...y aun peor...no se donde es.

En 25 minutos se baño, peino, vistió con ropa limpia, y se puso un poco de perfume que su ex le había dado, mientras pensaba que haría cuando estuviera frente a frente a Sasuke, que le diría...

Sakura: Lista...ahora a buscar el sitio...

**En el lugar de la fiesta**

Sakura: Llegue 10 minutos tarde, ya están todos dentro... (Entrando)

Naruto: Sakura-chan¡estas muy linda hoy!

Sakura: Gracias, aunque estoy con la misma ropa de siempre

Naruto: Jejeje...oye¿y para que la vieja pidió que viniéramos?

Sakura: Ni idea...

**Tsunade sube a una especie de escenario y hace que todos se callen**

Tsunade: Bien, como todos saben, esta fiesta es para darle la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: Ve al punto vieja.

Tsunade/_Naruto ¬.¬'\ _Pero quienes mejores para esto, que las personas que hace 6 años compartieron aventuras, convivieron con el...

Sakura/_QUEEEEE? no por favor\ _

Tsunade: Por favor suban aquí Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake...y por supuesto Sasuke Uchiha.

**Y así como se les fue pedido, subieron, aunque Kakashi aun no llegaba**

Tsunade: Y Kakashi¿donde esta?

Sakura: El aun no llega.

Tsunade: ¬.¬' como siempre, Sakura, tu serás la primera en hablar ¿si?

Sakura¿Que? (se acerca a la hokage y baja la voz para que solo ella la escuche) Tsunade - sama, la verdad no me molestaría darle la bienvenida a Sasuke si no fuera frente a tanta gente, es casi toda la aldea¿de que servirá?

Tsunade:(baja la voz) Esto ayudara a que confíen mas en el, créeme, funcionara.

Sakura: Esta bien ¬.¬

Tsunade: Gracias Sakura.

Sakura: _/Aquí vamos\_ (alza la voz para que todos la escuchen) Sasuke-kun... te quiero agradecer que hayas regresado a Konoha, realmente cuando decidiste marcharte mucha gente sufrió _/Incluyéndome claro\ _esta aldea perdía un gran ninja , pero aun mas importante , a una gran persona...pero ahora que haz vuelto , la tristeza se ha ido , aparte de volver , restauraste mi vida Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: o.0?

Sakura_:/Que dijiste … ¡estúpida!\ _Claro , mi vida , y la de mucha gente mas , me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta en donde se encuentra la gente que te quiere , te apoya incondicionalmente , y que te hayas dado cuenta que no todo en la vida es poder , sino , que también existe el amor , el amor que todo lo puede , el amor que te hace feliz...bueno , y en nombre de todos los presentes te quiero decir…"Bienvenido a casa"(se acerca al Uchiha y lo abraza tiernamente)

Sakura: Gracias por volver a mi lado Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no dijo nada, de hecho ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo, por lo que la chica quedo aun más preocupada

Tsunade: Gracias por esas hermosas palabras, ahora¡que comience la fiesta!

Naruto¿Qué¿Y yo para que vine?

Tsunade: Pues, a disfrutar ¿no?

Naruto: Vieja... ¬.¬

Sakura¡Sasuke-kun ¡

Sasuke¿Que quieres?

Sakura: Bueno, yo me preguntaba si tú querrías bailar conmigo. : D

Sasuke: La verdad, no… ahora si me disculpas.

Sasuke bajo del escenario, y un gran grupo de chicas se le acercaron, el cual lo siguió hasta una mesa , donde Sasuke se sentó , quedando rodeado de chicas que le sonreían alegremente

Sakura: Eres un idiota Sasuke ¬.¬'

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura¿Que ocurre?

Naruto¿Que te parece si bailamos?

Sakura: Claro

Bailaron al ritmo de la música por mas o menos una hora , cuando había comenzado a sonar una música muy lenta , Sasuke se paro de su asiento , agarrado de la muñeca por una chica a la que Sakura jamás había visto , tenia el pelo negro , ojos pardos , piel pálida , y media aproximadamente lo mismo que Sakura , e incluso un poco mas ... abrazo al Uchiha quien en ese instante miro a Sakura , como retándola a que hiciera algo , la que , al no ocurrírsele nada , también abrazo a Naruto , quien no se daba cuenta de nada , y así comenzaron a bailar , el peliazul no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura , al darse cuenta de esto la chica de ojos pardos, tal vez en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención , beso a Sasuke

Sasuke¿Pero que acabas de hacer?(la aparta de si)

Chica X: Yo...lo siento.

**A unos metros**

Sakura: Pero que.../_Sasuke...eres un idiota_\ (empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos de la pelirosa)

Naruto¿Que ocurre?

Sakura: Nada, yo… necesito ir al baño... (Sale corriendo)

Naruto: Sakura...!! El baño es hacia el otro lado.

Sasuke¿Que? No otra vez...Sakuraaaaaaaa!

Chica X: Perfecto (Desaparece)

**Afuera**

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura¿Que quieres ahora?

Sasuke: Quiero que sepas, que yo...bueno, yo lo siento, no la quería besar...

Sakura¿En serio? genial...pero yo no te he pedido explicaciones¿o si?

Sasuke: Es que te vi llorar, y creí que era por lo que viste.

Sakura: Ese es tu problema crees, que todo se relaciona de alguna forma contigo.

Sasuke: Por favor, no te enojes, tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más.

Sakura: Si, claro, por eso me ignoraste frente a todos¿no?

Sasuke: Sakura (se acerca a la chica) yo te amo (le toma la mano)

Sakura¡Suéltame¿Crees que un simple te amo lo arreglara todo?

Sasuke: No lo se, pero es lo que siento.

Sakura: Es lo que sientes... ¿con esas estamos¿Quieres saber que sentí yo en estos seis años?

Sasuke: Sakura por favor ya te lo explique.

Sakura: Lo que es ver como la mayoría de tus amigos se enamoran, ver su alegría, desear poder sentirse así, cada vez que un chico se me declaraba, imaginaba que eras tu...al final terminaba sufriendo mas...que tonta ¿no?

Sasuke: No eres tonta, nunca digas eso...aparte que por un año fuiste feliz...con Naruto¿o no?

Sakura: No era mas que un juego de niños para ver quien se enamoraba primero...

Sasuke: Vaya...Sakura, te prometo aquí y ahora, con esta hermosa luna como testigo, que nunca mas sufrirás por mi...nunca te dejare sola nuevamente.

Sasuke besa a Sakura

Sasuke: Y como sello, estará este beso lleno de amor.

Sakura: Gracias por volver a mi lado, Sasuke - kun

Sasuke: Gracias por esperarme...

La música si oía desde adentro, así que comenzaron a bailar lentamente abrazados

Sakura: Sasuke-kun¿no crees que seria mejor entrar?

Sasuke¿Por?

Sakura: Bueno, esta fiesta fue hecha para ti, seria mejor que la disfrutaras con todos los invitados.

Sasuke: Primero, no conozco a casi nadie allí dentro. Segundo, prefiero estar contigo.

Sakura: Yo igual...

Sasuke: Sakura¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Sakura: El que quieras Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Ya no me llames así, quítale el "kun"

Sakura: Como quieras... Sasuke.

En esos momentos llega Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Na... ¿Naruto¿Que ocurre?

Naruto¿Que hacen aquí, solos?

Sasuke¿Porque, te molesta? ¬.¬

Naruto: Me molesta que utilices a Sakura como a un trapo que puedes utilizar en cualquier momento que desees.

Sakura: No digas cosas tan terribles¡Sasuke-kun no es así!

Sasuke: Sakura ¬.¬

Sakura: "Sasuke"

Naruto: Vez lo que digo , eres como su perrito , le obedeces en todo.

Sasuke: No digas estupideces Naruto.

Naruto: No son estupideces¡es la verdad!

Sakura¡Ya! No peleen.

Naruto¡Solo te aprovechas del amor que te tiene, de su desesperación!

Sakura¿_Desesperación? Naruto no me defiendas tanto_\ Ya, paren ¿si?

Naruto: Tú no quieres a Sakura, esta es otra de tus manipulaciones.

Sasuke: Solo estas celoso.

Naruto: No, solo quiero lo mejor para Sakura, y créeme tu no lo eres.

Sasuke¿Y que sabes tu que nunca haz experimentado lo que es el amor?

Naruto: Puede que amor no, pero si dolor, y no quiero que Sakura pase por eso.

Sasuke: Yo jamás la haría sufrir nuevamente

Naruto: Tal vez porque ya la hiciste sufrir lo suficiente como para toda una vida

Sasuke: Naruto¿que quieres¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Esta bien, pero no metas a Sakura en esto

Naruto: Solo quiero que admitas que en el fondo tu no quieres a Sakura , solo la utilizas para tus propios fines...no es así?

Sasuke: Esta bien esta bien, tu ganas, yo no quiero a esa jovencita que esta entre nosotros.

Sakura: Pero...tu... (Baja la mirada)Sasuke-kun...

Naruto¿Que?

Sasuke¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? yo no quiero a Sakura.

Sakura comenzaba a llorar

Sasuke: Yo siento algo mucho más fuerte, yo te amo, quiero estar contigo cada uno de los días que me queden de vida

Naruto: Que...emotivo xD, que cursi te haz vuelto xD

Sasuke¿y ahora sonríes? que¿eres bipolar?

Naruto: Nah, solo era una pruebita de amor, para ver si te merecías a Sakura-chan :)

Sakura: Yo ya estoy grandecita para que me elijas los novios ¬.¬

Naruto: Bienvenido Sasuke (estira la mano)

Sasuke¿Desde cuando tan educado? (Lo abraza)

Naruto: Si que haz cambiado Sasuke

**¡PUF! **

Kakashi: Lamento interrumpir momentos tan emotivos, pero Sasuke tienes que entrar.

Sasuke: Que lastima, quería quedarme aquí afuera

Sakura: Sasuke, te quiero advertir que si ese fan club que tienes ahí dentro se te acerca se las verán con mi puño ¬.¬

Sasuke¿Estas celosa?

Sakura¿Yo? No pero creo que seria injusto que se hicieran ilusiones con alguien que ya tiene dueño¿no?

Sasuke¿Ah si?

Sakura: Si... ;) (Se besan)

Naruto: No sean así, no ven que estoy solo... como me quitaste a mi Sakura-chan

Sakura mira a Naruto con ojos asesinos y acumula chakra en unos de sus puños , por lo que el rubio prefiere no seguir hablando

Sakura: Estas solo, porque tu quieres.

Naruto¿Por que quiero? Es que hay alg...

Sakura: No se, no se.

Naruto: Mala ¬.¬... ahhh, yo salí a buscarte, para avisarte que Sai ya volvió, como a ti te cae tan bien... si es un antipático.

Sakura: No seas así, el es simpático, solo es algo... indiferente con la gente.

Naruto: Con todos menos contigo...

Sakura: Jaja ¬.¬

Sasuke: Quien diablos es Sai?

**CONTINUARA **


	5. Declaración

**Hola! **

**Les agradezco de corazón a toda las personas que dejaron rewiew en el capi anterior... :)**

**Lamento mucho la demora...pero les prometo que ahora subire mas seguido...minimo una vez por semana ...**

**Bueno...ojala les guste este capitulo... B y e **

* * *

**Quinto capitulo**

**"Declaración" **

Sasuke¿Quien diablos es Sai?

Sakura: El es un compañero de equipo.

Naruto: Si, a veces hacemos misiones juntos.

Sakura: Se podría decir que es tu...reemplazo

Sasuke: Mi...¿Reemplazo?

Naruto: Si, y se parecen bastante, los dos son engreídos, aunque Sai te gana lejos.

Sasuke: Jaja...

Sakura: ¬.¬, eso no es verdad, Sasuke de seguro te caerá bien

Sasuke: Si...

Sakura¿Vamos a entrar o no?

Agarra a ambos chicos de las muñecas y entran corriendo al lugar en que se desarrollaba la fiesta

Sakura: Sasuke...todas esas tipas te miran con una cara de babosas

Naruto¿Que¿Estas ciega? no vez que es a mi a quien miran.

Sasuke: Sueña Naruto.

Sakura: Que ni siquiera se atrevan a acercarse a ti , y mucho menos esa tipa con la que bailaste o sentirán la fuerza de Sakura...¬.¬'

Naruto: Relájate

Sasuke¿Que te parece si las ahuyentamos?

Sakura¿Ahuyentarlas¿Y como?

Sasuke: Simple... (La besa)

Sakura: O.O...

Naruto: Otra vez...ya paren ¬.¬, hay niños xD

Sakura: Bien genio, ahora todas me miran con cara de odio ¬.¬

Sasuke¿Y te importa?

Sakura: No mucho...con suerte conozco a 10 personas aquí

Sasuke¿Bailamos? (Estira la mano)

Sakura: Por supuesto (toma la mano del chico)

Naruto: Y a mi que me trague la tierra ¬.¬

Sasuke: Búscate a alguien y ve a bailar... no interrumpas mas.

Naruto: ¬¬'

Sasuke y Sakura iban avanzando al centro del lugar tomados de la mano para bailar , cuando de repente se oye una vez

¿...?: Feita...

Sakura¿Sai?

Sasuke:_¿Feita?\_

Sai: El mismo...

Sakura¡Sai! (Suelta a Sasuke) ¡Que alegría verte! (Lo abraza)

Sai: Que bueno verte tan feliz.

Sakura¿Tú crees? Yo me encuentro igual.

Sai: Mmm...Te equivocas, ahora eres una feita linda ;)

Sakura: Te dije que no me dijeras mas así ¬.¬

Sai: Feita feita feita...

Sakura: ¬.¬

Sasuke: Ejem, ejem...

Sakura: Sasuke, te había olvidado por un segundo

Sasuke¿En serio? ¬.¬

Sakura: Te presento a Sai.

Sai: Un gusto.

Sakura: Sai, te presento a...

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha, que no se te olvide.

Sai: Descuida, no lo haré.

Sakura¿Y como te fue en la misión de Anbu's?

Sai: Bien, terminamos antes de lo esperado.

Sakura: Me alegro, por suerte regresaste sano, era bastante peligrosa.

Sai: Feita, sabes que soy el mejor.

Sasuke/_Y pensar que yo era asi_\

Sai¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Sasuke: Lo siento, pero justo íbamos a bailar ahora¿cierto?

Sakura: Si, pero no te preocupes, después bailo contigo.

Sai: Ok.

Sakura: Ni se te ocurra irte.

Sakura: Te esperare pacientemente.

Sasuke¿Sakura...? ¬.¬

Sakura: Vooooy.

Y así comenzaron a bailar, o por lo menos eso hizo Sakura, ya que Sasuke apenas se movía.

Sakura: Sasuke... ¡muévete! La idea es que bailemos.

Sasuke/ _Ese imbécil, es un verdadero idiota, pero que ni se le ocurra sobrepasarse con Sakura _\

Sakura¿Me oyes¡¡¡SASUKE!!!

Sasuke¡SIIII¡Si, te escucho!

Sakura: Uyy, perdón... ¿que te pasa?

Sasuke¿A mi? Nada...absolutamente nada.

Sakura: No me digas que...Sasuke¿estas celoso? xD

Sasuke¿Yo? Já, no me hagas reír.

Sakura: Mmmm...Como digas / _A mi no me engañas_ \

Sasuke: Ya me aburrí, voy a tomar algo.

Sakura: Pero si apenas ha empezado la canción.

Sasuke: Nunca me ha gustado bailar.

Sakura: Bueno...oye.

Sasuke: Dime.

Sakura: Ehmm... ¿te molestaría, si voy con Sai?

Sasuke/ _Sai, Sai, Sai...todo Sai, pero, creo que debo confiar en Sakura..._ \ No, no te preocupes. No soy nadie para privarte de tus amistades.

Sakura: Gracias :) (Lo besa en la mejilla) vuelvo luego contigo...celosito.

Sasuke: Te dije que no estoy celoso ¬¬'

Sakura: Como digas, como digas (se va)

**En otro lugar**

Sai: Volviste rápido feita.

Sakura: Te dije, que no me dijeras más feita ¬.¬

Sai: Y yo te dije que te diré así por siempre.

Sakura: Eres un caso perdido.

Sai¿porque no te sientas?

Sakura: Pero yo creí que querías bailar.

Sai: Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Sakura: Como quieras (se sienta)

Sai: Y ese...Sasuke¿es tu novio?

Sakura¿Mi novio? (se sonroja). Ahora que lo mencionas. Creo que...que no.

Sai: O sea que sigues siendo una las jovencitas mas codiciadas.

Sakura: Codiciada¿yo? Por favor, que cosas dices.

Sai: Es la verdad, a muchos hombres le encantaría que una feita como tu fuera su novia.

Sakura: Sai...

Sai: Bueno, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Sakura¿Algo importante?

Sai: Si, Sakura...

Sakura/ _¿Sakura? Esto es serio_ \

Sai: En realidad no es nada taaaaan importante, pero creo que te debías enterar feita...con lo grave que eres.

Sakura/ _Ufff...no era lo que pensaba_ \ ¿Y que es?

Sai: Dentro de un mes o tal vez menos, me enviaran a una misión muy importante , y algo peligrosa...

Sakura/ _Que raro, el nunca me habla de esto_ \

Sai: Y la misión implica que yo deba irme por unos dos años aproximadamente...O tal vez más. Es algo muy importante para la villa.

Sakura: Dos... ¿dos años?

Sai: Ajá.

Sakura: Vaya.

Sai: Pero feita, no me voy para siempre, solo son dos años.

Sakura: Si, lo se, lo que me preocupa es tu seguridad, tu dijiste que era peligrosa.

Sai: Recuerda esto...No importa que tan complicada o peligrosa sea una misión, todo depende del ninja al que se le es asignada, y tu sabes que yo...

Sakura: Eres el mejor, si

Sai: Exacto.

Sakura: Prométeme que te cuidaras mucho... no soportaría la perdida de un amigo como tu.

Sai: Te lo prometo, volveré sano y salvo...y tú seguirás igual, feita como siempre.

Sakura: Si, si ¬.¬'

Sai: Pero, tú también me tienes que prometer algo...

Sakura¿¿¿Yo¿Que cosa?

Sai: Me tienes que prometer, que mientras yo no este, tu serás la feita con la sonrisa mas linda, junto al hombre que elegiste...ese Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Sai...

Sai: Prométemelo.

Sakura: Esta bien, te lo prometo.

Sai: Perfecto, me gustaría llevar de recuerdo una sonrisa, en vez de unos ojitos tristes

Sakura: Sai... (Lo abraza)

Sai: Ya ya, no hagamos que tu noviecito se ponga celoso.

Sakura: Debemos aprovechar este mes como si fuera el último

Sai: Si... ¿bailamos?

Sakura: Por supuesto...

Fueron a bailar, aunque Sai no era el mejor al momento de moverse al ritmo de la música, incluso Sasuke lo hacia mejor...

Sakura¿No crees que Ino se pondrá celosa si nos ve bailando juntos?

Sai: No creo, tu eres su amiga...sabe que nunca la traicionarías.

El peliazul, los observaba desde una esquina del lugar, estaba solo, y sostenía un trago en la mano...

Naruto¿Que haces tan solo?

Sasuke¿Que te importa?

Naruto: ¬.¬... ¿donde esta Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: Ahí (señala al lugar que estaba la chica)

Naruto: Sigo sin entender como Sai le simpatiza...es un idiota.

Sasuke: Ella es alguien muy dulce...ella quiere a todo el mundo, y todos la quieren.

Naruto¿Seguro? Ahora todas tus fanáticas la odian.

Sasuke: Jaja...que gracioso ¬.¬

Sakura: Volví

Sasuke: Que... (Ve a Sai)...bueno.

Sai: Feita...creo que es hora de irme.

Sakura: Pero si acabas de llegar.

Sai: Vengo llegando de una misión, estoy agotado...merezco descansar¿no?

Sakura: Claro... ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Sai: No, creo que alguien aquí también quiere tu compañía.

Sakura: Como quieras...adiós (lo besa en la mejilla)

Sai: Adiós...Nos vemos Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ajá...¬.¬

Naruto¿Y yo¿Estoy pintado acaso?

Sakura: Naruto ¬¬''...y Sasuke¿te aburriste mucho sin mi?

Sasuke: Lo normal.

Sakura: Ahhh.

Naruto: Esto esta bien aburrido.

Sakura¿Que¿No haz bailado con nadie?

Naruto: Solo contigo...

En esos momentos se acerca Hinata

Hinata: Naru...Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hola Hinata ¿que ocurre?

Hinata: Bueno, yo...yo me preguntaba...bueno, si te gustaría... (Baja la voz)... ¿bailar conmigo?

Naruto: Lo siento Hinata, pero no te oí... ¿que dijiste?

Sakura: Claro que le gustaría bailar contigo Hinata...no es así Naruto?

Naruto: Si...claro.

Hinata: Bi...bien (Se alejan)

Sakura: Espero que Hinata logre conquistar a Naruto.

Sasuke: Es increíble que alguien quiera a este hiperactivo cabeza hueca

Sakura: Hinata lo quiere desde siempre.

Sasuke¿Y sabiendo eso...aceptaste ser su novia?

Sakura: Pues...si

Sasuke: Que amiga...

Sakura: No eres el indicado para darme consejos de amistad... ¿o si?

Sasuke: Ya, no quiero pelear otra vez.

Sakura: Yo tampoco...oye.

Sasuke: Dime.

Sakura¿Donde te estas quedando?

Sasuke¿Yo? Bueno, pensé quedarme en el barrio Uchiha, pero me trae malos recuerdos, así que ayer me quede donde mismo me dejaste ayer.

Sakura¿Y hoy también pretendes dormir a la intemperie?

Sasuke: Supongo que si.

Sakura: Si quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo en mi casa...es pequeña, pero ahí vemos como nos arreglamos.

Sasuke¿Vives sola?

Sakura: Si... ¿aceptas o no?

Sasuke: Si no te molesta.

Sakura: Claro que no me molesta tontito... (Le da un beso)

Naruto: Bien...volví.

Sakura¿Y Hinata?

Naruto: No se...alcanzamos a bailar un rato y luego salio corriendo:-/

Sakura/ _Pobre Hinata..._ \ ¿Pero te dijo algo?

Naruto: Estábamos bailando...y me dijo algo, le entendí "mo"... ¿que significara?

Sakura/ _Tarado_ \

Sasuke: Sigues siendo un idiota Naruto.

Sakura: Piensa un poco...

Naruto: Mmmm (coloca cara de concentrado, y empieza a decir un montón de palabras terminadas en mo)

Naruto¿Cuál de todas será?

Sakura¡TE AMO!

Naruto¿Qué? Esto es repentino, tu estas con Sasu...

Sasuke: Idiota

Sakura¡Eso te dijo ella!

Naruto¿Que¿Que me ama?

Sakura: Te quiere desde hace unos 8 años

Naruto: Pero si apenas me habla...además, cada vez que me habla se pone roja como un tomate (piensa un poco) pero tiene sentido.

Sakura: De ella hablaba cuando te dije que estaba solo, solo porque querías.

Naruto: Supongo que tengo que hablar con ella, nos vemos luego (Se va)

Sakura¿Como ira a terminar esto?

Sasuke: No se, ni me interesa.

Sakura: Siempre tan simpático tu

Sasuke¿Vámonos?

Sakura¿Tan luego?

Sasuke¿Tan luego? Yo siento que llevo una eternidad aquí

Sakura: Mmm...Creo que deberías quedarte hasta el final, después de todo es una fiesta para ti¿no?

Sasuke: Pero yo no la pedí ¿o si?

Sakura: Bueno vámonos.

**Continuara **

* * *


End file.
